


Past Our Prime

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a little N7 Day drabble. I wanted to celebrate ten years of mass Effect with a fluffy Shakarian drabble





	Past Our Prime

Garrus reached out to touch a single strand of Shepard’s hair. He held it in his talon and looked at it curiously. Shepard turned to him quizzically but said nothing. She had always found it endearing how fascinated turians were with human hair.

“This strand of hair...it’s silver...” Garrus finally said, “Shepard, I hate to say it, but I think you’re getting old.” He spoke in a teasing tone and Shepard turned to him sharply and folded her arms across her chest.

“I do not have silver hair, Garrus! It’s just a trick of the light!”

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” Garrus wrapped his arms around her waist and studied her face. The barest hint of creases had settled in under her eyes and at the corners of her mouth were the slight divots where smile lines had etched their way into her skin. He had noticed them for some time but he knew humans had hang-ups about their skin becoming more textured. No, not textured…”wrinkled”. Garrus ran his talons through her hair and pressed his forehead to hers. “It’s been ten years, we weren’t always going to be young and strapping.” 

Shepard smiled warmly and ran her hands over his carapace. “I know. I guess it’s just hard to accept it sometimes. Ten years ago we were fighting Reapers. Now my face looks rougher than it did after I died!” She ran her hand over the faded scars that had now settled deeper into her face.

Garrus brushed a single talon against her cheek. “You’re not scared you’re past your prime are you?” There was something about the way he said those words that sent a shiver down Shepard’s spine. Garrus lifted her with ease into his arms and she instinctively wrapped her pegs around his body. “Because I can assure you that you’re not.” 

In one swift motion he had her planted firmly on the bed, his mouth pressed against her lips. Shepard leaned into the kiss and closed her eyes. No matter how many years had passed, she still got that fluttery feeling deep within her chest whenever Garrus kissed her. At least there were still some things that were the same after ten years.

Shepard traced her fingers along Garrus’ crest and down the back of his neck. It was a motion that she had done thousands of times before but it still elicited the same response from Garrus. It was a deep subvocal moan that she had trained her ears to pick up on. She knew what he liked next, a quick nip at his mandible followed by a trail of kisses.

There was something about knowing his body so instinctively, knowing exactly how he needed to be touched, that excited her. The familiarity and understanding as though it was her own body she was responding to was more intimate than anything she’d ever experienced. 

Garrus gently removed her shirt and softly nuzzled the side of his face against her chest, being careful as he always was, not to chafe against her soft skin. His hands found their way up the length of her body and massaged the back of her neck as he captured her lips in another kiss. Shepard savored the kiss and the smallest sound of approval escaped her lips. 

“If you’re afraid a single gray hair is going to stop me from kissing you like that, you’re wrong. You could have a whole head full of gray hair and I’d still have the urge to throw you on this bed and kiss you.” He kissed her again and he could feel her smiling against him.

She began to undo his shirt and she looked at him with a knowing grin. “Alright but in ten more years I’m going to be ready and waiting for the same treatment as today.” 

Garrus scoffed as he threw his shirt on the ground to the side of the bed. “As though either of us could wait ten years to do this again.” 

He pulled the blanket up over them both and in his lowest, almost subvocal tone he growled in her ear “You’ve got that right.”


End file.
